thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilian PR05 "Icarus" Heavy Fighter
Name: PR05 Icarus Craft: Civilian PR05 Icarus Heavy Fighter Type: Heavy Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 20 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Passengers: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Consumables: 10 days Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D Space: 8 Atmosphere: 3365; 1,050 km/h Hull: 3D+1 Shields: 3D+1 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'4 Mass Ion Cannons' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/500/1,000m Rate of fire: 18 Damage: 3D+1 *'6 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Snipe Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-10/20/200 Atmosphere Range: 100-1,000/2,000/20,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 2 Damage: 5D+1 :*'Brute Mk I Missile ' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 7D+1 :*'Brute Mk II Missile ' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D :*'Python Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 2 Damage: 11D :*'Disruptor Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; If hit, the targeted craft cannot move for two rounds *'Tractor Beam' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/7/13 Atmosphere Range: 100-400/700/1,300m Strength: 2D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser ' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Ammo: 10 Rate of fire: 1 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *D-Drive *Matter/Antimatter Power Plant *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. *BSE Virus Generator (X=2): This accessory allows a vehicle's crew to attempt to infect a target craft with a disabling computer virus as an attack action. The Difficulty of the attack action equals 25 times X, where X is a whole number from one to three. If successful, the target craft is immobilized and its shields drop for a number of seconds equal to the degree of success. The effects of this accessory may be blocked by a successful Signal Filter Communications Save. *Signal Filter: If infection with the BSE Virus is indicated, a Difficulty 25 Communications roll may be made in order to avoid its effects. Description: The Icarus is a mid-range civilian heavy fighter which is primarily flown by independant operators. Icarus' pilots run the gamut. On one side, one of the finest pilots in the Tri-System, Orpheus, flies an Icarus. On the other, Youri Halargin, a corporate spy, posed as Kraven Technologies' Kain Borman by flying one. The Icarus is also the fighter of choice for Pablo Donerkiel of the Tri-System League of Hunters. The Icarus entered service before 2686. Notable Icaruses include K376_351S (2787), which received a four year ban on travel in the Irrulan System due to traffic violations, R365_211S (2786), E122_343D (2788) and G457_745H (2789). Another Icarus, S234_421A, is the corporate transport for McReady Medical. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Icarus Heavy Fighter PR05 *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 336) *thedemonapostle